The true power of the priests
by Hannah Kaiba
Summary: The millennium items are not what they appear to be in the world of yugioh. Please be nice since this is my first fanfic i need 3 reviews before i will carry on with chapter 2. R&R Warning: There is very strong themes such as sex and violence.


_Hi people, this is my first fanfiction. Its a comedy and a complete joke about the Yu-gi-oh series but don't get me wrong i love yu-gi-oh, its my favorite. . Well have a read through and see what you think. Enjoy. -_

It was a beautiful sunny morning at Domino high school as Tea and Joey walked into class for their first lesson. " I'm tellin' ya Tea I had that guy on the ropes I could a beaten him no probs!"

"Well you where ment to be teaching him not beating him baka so hurry up or we will be late!" Tea shouted as she opened up the classroom door eating pokey.

They both stopped and stared. There on teachers desk was Yugi stretched out, stark naked, sleeping. Joey dropped his duel disk in shock that awoke Yugi. Slowly coming too Yugi sat up and looked at the two disturbed pupils "Hiya guys what are you doing here?" Yugi said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Where here at school for class." Tea said confused.

"Yo Yugi you finally got the body modeling job you wanted good for you so where's the camera crew?" Joey said looking around the room.

Tea stood there confused "Yugi body modeling?" she thought.

Yugi looked up at them disturbed "No they haven't written back yet, but what brought that up?"

Joey stared at Yugi "What!" He lent forward over Yugi, totally invading his personal space. "Grr. Do ya think they liked them? Dam I thought the one with you and the gorilla in my mums underwear would get them."

Yugi looked around the room as Joey was pondering on his thought. "What am I doing here?" He looked down at himself. "OH MY GOD!" Yugi exclaimed as he panicked and turned bright red.

He picked up the card he could feel in his hand _'Call me, Sindy xXx' _'Yami you bastardnot again!'

Yugi clenched his fists as the pharaoh appeared on the other end of the desk. 'What she was really hot and kinky, she loved the millennium whip.' Yami replied, 'besides I did you a favor you couldn't get anyone being that small. We should be in my body then you'd be a lot bigger, like six inches bigger!'

Yugi looked at the pharaoh and gave him mega evils for about a minute. 'Small' he said 'im not small and six inches wouldn't make me that much taller.'

'Who said im referring to your height?' Yami replied with a smirk on his face

'Oh bugger!' Said Yugi remembering he was naked.

He grabbed the nearest book he could find and covered up his, not so, privates. 'Whatever Yami,' Yugi thought secretly ' besides that would only make a total of six and half inches anyway.'

Totally embarrassed he went to stand up when he heard the door open. "So I see the geek patrol made it on time for class today."

Yugi knew exactly whom it was "oh know" he thought as the person walked in and around to see him on the desk. "Hay Kaiba" Yugi whimpered whist waving sheepishly. Seto looked down to see the bright red boy naked sitting on the edge of the desk. "What the…" he paused staring at Yugi. He looked over to Tea and Joey "what's going on here, is there a moron festival in town or something?"

Joey and Tea looked at Seto coldly. "Moron," Joey began "who you callin' a moron. Yugis just going through a hard time that's all what with exams coming up and the next duelist kingdom championships around the corner he cant help himself so give the guy a break will ya!"

Seto looked at Yugis crotch. "Ewwwwwwww what's that?" He said and began pocking Yugis balls with a wet mop. "Its all pruney and mutated!"

They all looked where Seto cleaning. The book Yugi was covering himself up with had lifted showing Yugi was either turned on by cold paper back books or wet mops. Yugi turned bright red and jumped of the desk

"Well sorry guys, got to go, i'll see you all later bye." Yugi shot out the room like a bullet allowing his pail but cheeks to rub together as he ran down the hallway and back home, only covering himself with the mop he had nicked from Seto.

"Well that should help to even out the tan." Joey smirked as he looked at the outline of where Yugis boxers should be.

Seto looked at Joey "I knew there was something going on between you two all those times Yugi was ment to be dueling me he was dueling you, typical two timer." Seto said coldly felling heart broken.

"What, you mean like you guys where a thing?" Joey shouted.

Tea surprised and shocked at the comment, swallowed her pokey and began to choke.

"You know perfectly well that I am going to be the one who beats Yugi and becomes the greatest duelist." Said Seto angrily.

As Tea was coughing she fell to her knees turning blue.

After the guys had finished arguing they settled on Joey could have Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays and Kaiba could have Yugi Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Yugi could have Sundays to choose who had impressed him best through out the week.

"So who's going to tell Yugi about the arrangements?" Joey asked.

"I think we should go and tell him now, its Thursday and I don't want to waist any more time here at this loser dump." Seto said leaving the room.

As they left they stepped over Teas lifeless body. Seto turned and looked at Tea "Humph, I always new sweets where bad for your health." He said shacking his head.

_So there you have it my first chapter. R&R Thanx -_


End file.
